


Bonding

by Lxie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;), Bonding, M/M, Making Love, Riding, bottom!Keith, interruptions, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxie/pseuds/Lxie
Summary: Keith has Lance right where he wants him. Begging underneath him and telling him how much he loves him.





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleuSarcelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/gifts).



Keith moaned as he rolled his hips, shuddering as his husband’s cock rubbed against his prostate and sending sparks up his spine. Gasping, he clenched down hard, feeling the stretch of his husband inside of him, hearing him moan as he used him to pleasure himself. Keith held himself aloft, tilting his hips so that Lance’s cock rubbed against him _just_ right.

The sound Lance made was tortured, a whiny whimper as his fingers clenched on Keith’s hips. He wasn’t guiding Keith or forcing him to move, only holding on to him, clinging, pleading.

Keith huffed out a laugh, prying Lance’s hands off of him to pin his arms to the bed on either side of Lance’s head, threading their fingers together. A guttural moan rumbled through Lance’s chest, tossing his head from side to side as Keith leaned over him still rolling his hips the littlest bit, clenching hard.

He trailed his lips over sweaty, sun-kissed skin, licking the salt and biting down at the underside of Lance’s jaw where he knows drives him crazy. Trailing kisses from his jaw to silence the unending moans falling freely from Lance’s mouth.

He loved being on top. Loved having Lance helpless and writhing between his legs, controlling his pleasure with his body. Pinning him down and teasing him until he’s a panting mess. Turning the tables from when Lance has him screaming his name.

Keith started moving faster, moaning freely, quietly, into his husband’s mouth. Licking into him and grinding his own cock against the soft skin of Lance’s abs. Moving faster and faster, not getting quite enough stimulation to push him over the edge just yet. Always wanting more, needing more, more nights, more days, more Christmases and birthdays.

Seven years and two kids and he still wanted more.

He gasped into Lance’s ear, whispering nonsense, praise. Whispering over and over of how much he _wants_. How much he loves him and could never have enough. He could hear his husband’s tortured cry, feel the flexing of his arms as he fisted the sheets sending a bolt of arousal straight to Keith’s dick.

“Keith, Keith, Keith, baby,” Lance babbled. Head turning in search of his lips, devouring him in a sloppy kiss filled with spit, teeth, and love. “Love you, love you, love you—ah!”

Lance threw his head back, exposing a gorgeous stretch of neck and Keith had to put his lips on it.

Breaking free of Keith’s grip Lance once again had his hands on his hips, this time holding him steady as he thrust up into him. He pounded against his prostate, the angle stretching him to his fullest, allowing Keith to take all of him into his body.

Crying out Keith squeezed his eyes shut, hands clawing at Lance’s shoulders. He was close. So close, he could feel his orgasm building in his lower abdomen, filling him with heat. That heat burned brighter until it was threatening to spill closer, closer, _closer_ —

There was a little knock on the door. Made by a tiny fist from a tiny kid. “Daddy? Papá?” The doorknob turned and Keith was frozen. His orgasm was so close it could’ve spilled at any moment but the more and more light that leaked from the opening door the more cold fear doused his body like ice water.

“I want water,” their little Rey said, tiny fist coming up to rub against his eye. Their eldest, in his Power Ranger jammies, blinked at them, face scrunching up in confusion. “What are you doing?”

Icy cold fear gripped his heart. He looked down at Lance to see him just as wide-eyed. “Uh,” Lance looked back over at Rey, fingers flexing on Keith’s hips because where in the world could he discreetly move them?

Keith whipped his head back over to Rey, who was looking more and more annoyed by the lack of response. “We’re…” fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck—

 “Bonding.”


End file.
